1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing installations, and more particularly, to boxes for use in attaching the water supply hoses and drain hose of a washing machine to corresponding boiler drain valves and a drain line mounted in a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outwardly opening boxes have heretofore been mounted in a recessed fashion in a wall for providing a mounting fixture for a pair of boiler drain valves connected to hot and cold water supply lines in the wall. Such boxes have also typically been provided with a circular drain opening which is connected to a DWV drain pipe.
One common type of prior art washing machines outlet box typically includes a substantially rigid rectangular frame for being fixedly attached to two adjacent studs of the wall by way of ears and nails or the like. A first water valve is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent one side wall thereof to allow a first water outlet and a first washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. A second valve is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent the other side wall thereof to allow a second water outlet line and a second washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. A coupling member is attached to the bottom of the frame between the first and second water valves to allow a drain line and a washing machine drain hose to be attached thereto. The drain line includes a typical P-trap assembly. One problem with such prior art washing machine boxes is the requirement that one of the water outlet lines crosses over the P-trap assembly. Such cross overs are difficult and time consuming for the plumber and/or installer of the washing machine box, etc., and often prevent smooth installation of wall board or the like.
Another type of prior art washing machine outlet box also includes a substantially rigid rectangular frame for being fixedly attached to two adjacent studs of the wall by way of ears and nails or the like with a first water valve attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent one side thereof to allow a first water outlet line and a first washing machine hose to be attached thereto. However, the coupling member is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent the other side wall and the second valve is attached to the bottom of the frame between the first water valve and the coupling member to allow a drain line and a washing machine drain hose to be attached to the frame adjacent one side wall thereof. One problem with such prior art washing machine boxes is the requirement that separate boxes be produced for installing the drain line and drain hose on the right or left of the water lines, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,925 of Prather there is disclosed a reversible side outlet washing machine box designed to overcome the problem mentioned in the previous paragraph. More specifically, the Prather patent discloses a washing machine outlet box having a reversible base member with means for allowing a first water valve to be connected to one end thereof, means for allowing a drain line to be attached to the other end thereof, and means for allowing a second water valve to be attached between the first water valve and the drain line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,410 of Humber discloses a washing machine outlet box which allows hot and cold water boiler drain valves to be mounted in the center of the box regardless of whether the drain line if located to the left or to the right of the water supply lines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,271 of Dick et al. and 4,410,004 of Kifer et al. disclose washing machine outlet boxes designed to accommodate electrical outlet boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,837 of Jirasek discloses a washing machine outlet box incorporating a control unit connected to a pressure switch which senses a build-up of water pressure within the drain pipe to bring the electrical circuit to the washing machine.
Most washing machine outlet boxes which are currently in commercial production are made of injection molded plastic. There are many situations in which a washing machine outlet box needs to be installed in a fire wall, and in such cases, a metal washing machine outlet box must be utilized. Projects constructed for the U.S. Government typically require metal washing machine outlet boxes, including buildings constructed under the direction or supervision of the Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD). Metal washing machine outlet boxes have heretofore been constructed of separate pieces of sheet metal which must be folded, assembled, soldered or welded, and then painted. Such metal washing machine outlet boxes have therefore been relatively expensive. It would therefore be desirable to provide a washing machine outlet box configuration which can be readily stamped from sheet metal to dramatically reduce the fabrication costs thereof. Preferably, the same washing machine outlet box configuration could also be injection molded from plastic for those installations not requiring a fireproof construction.
Washing machine outlet boxes heretofore commercially available have been relatively large. The wall in which a washing machine outlet box is typically installed is crowded with water supply lines, electrical lines, a drain line and a P-trap. In most washing machine outlet boxes, the boiler drain valves are mounted vertically. This makes it difficult to couple water supply lines which may extend downwardly in the wall from above the washing machine outlet box installation location. When the boiler drain valves are vertically oriented, it is often necessary for at least one of the water supply lines, when they extend horizontally, to cross over the drain pipe. This makes the installation more complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,249 of Logsdon discloses a so-called miniature washing machine outlet box which includes a drainpipe coupling with a tear-out disc which normally seals the opening for pressure testing. This washing machine outlet box still utilizes vertically oriented boiler drain valves and is intended for injection molded plastic construction. Therefore, it cannot be readily and inexpensively manufactured from metal. The embodiment of the Logsdon washing machine outlet box illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 of the Logsdon patent includes a single lever hot and cold water inlet valve. Brackets are attached to the side walls of the Logsdon washing machine outlet box to span the distance between adjacent wall studs and allow the washing machine outlet box to be nailed thereto.